The Final Hour
'A huge wave of bloons are approaching this region! This area here is the path that leads to the Headquarters! Defend it at all costs! Leave no bloon unpopped!" -Description The Final Hour is a Special Mission unlocked at Rank 60. It takes place on the Snow Storm and the player only has 1 life, but the starting cash is just 200! The only objective is to defend this area for 1 Hour; 60 Minutes; 3,600 Seconds. You cannot save in this mode, and the bloons come in an apopalypse manner. The good thing is that the player gets 50 cash per second. The BGM of this Special Mission is the title itself; The Final Hour. The reward for completing this special mission gives the player around 40,000 EXP and 1,675 MM. 60 Minutes of endurance in the snow storm for those, right? Track Similar to the Snow Storm track, except with 2 Librus Missiles. For the track itself, it features an area in a snow storm. With dead trees everywhere and there are two lakes with icebergs on it which appeared for an unknown reason. The path is on the middle of the track, where the bloons go from the left to the right. Librus Missile The Librus Missile is a special tower for this special mission. The Librus Missile has 375 HP, and an AD of 5. It doesn't attack automatically, but it has to be aimed like the Mortar Tower. When it fires, it launches the Librus Missile to the selected area and it explodes in a 600 pixel radius while dealing a massive damage of 2000 HP! Do you think you can use this always whenever there's a rush of bloons? No. It costs money to reload. And how much does it cost to reload? 5000$. It's better to use this only when there is a rush of bloons. The Countdown to Zero Hour When the player hits the "Start" button, a timer appears at the top of the screen which shows how much time left before the Special Mission is finished. As the Special Mission and the Description says, the player has to hold out for 1 hour. The bloons come in at an apopalypse manner; getting stronger every minute. Bloon Types may appear within 5 minutes and Ceramics appear in the first 10 minutes. MOAB-Class Bloons like MOABs and BFBs appear within another 10 minutes. ZOMGs appear in 15 minutes. BCoW Conceptions like the S.H.O.C.K. and S.U.P.E.R.B. appear within another 15 minutes. A chart that shows the timer in which these bloons appear will be shown below. Take note that all of the bloons that attack at the same time. Like a huge wave of Red Bloons, Camo Regen Leads, Regen Ceramics, BFBs, and SHOCKs. Timer 60:00 - Red Bloons 59:00 - Blue Bloons 58:00 - Green Bloons 57:00 - Yellow Bloons 56:00 - Pink Bloons, Regen Bloons appear. Especially Camo Bloons. 55:00 - White and Black Bloons 54:00 - Zebra and Lead Bloons 53:00 - Rainbow Bloons 52:00 - Camo Regen Bloons appear. 50:00 - Ceramic Bloons 45:00 - MOABs appear 40:00 - BFBs appear From this point on, the screen may be filled with MOABs, BFBs, Red Bloons, Camo Rainbows, Regen Ceramics, Camo Regen Zebras, etc. The player may need heavy defenses from this point and use of Librus Missiles. Along with anti-air defenses due to the involvement of bloons attacking from above. 39:00 - S.H.O.C.K.s appear 38:00 - S.U.P.E.R.B.s appear 37:00 - A.E.B.s, A.E.As and B.F.T.s appear 36:00 - B.L.A.Z.Es and A.D.O.B.E.s appear 35:00 - Dive Bomber Blimps appear 34:00 - B.P.F.Ws appear 33:00 - F.I.R.E.s appear 32:00 - Half a B.F.B.s appear 31:00 - B.B.B.s appear 30:00 - B.E.N.Z.E.N.E.s appear From this point on, 3 Boss Bloons will show up every 10 minutes. 29:00 - Big Bloon Mk. I's appear 28:00 - ZOMGs appear. Despite them being no match for the Librus Missiles and your tough defenses, they'll act as sponges. 27:00 - DDTs appear. Well, if not, Death appears. 26:00 to 20:00 - The player may need some extremely powerful towers to take down some blimps. Heavy usage of Librus Missiles may take place at that time. 19:00 to 15:00 - The player needs to use heavy strategy due to the presence of ZOMGs, DDTs, BBBs, BENZENEs, SUPERBs, SHOCKs, and all other bloons and blimps from the previous minutes. 14:00 to 10:00 - Extreme usage of Librus Missiles, a bunch of temples with Sun Gods and Technological Terrors, as well as Monkey Subs with the 4/x upgrade are required to survive this lag festival. 9:00 to 5:00 - By this point, all of the blimps and bloons move 1.5x faster, and their HP has increased by 50%. 4:00 to 1:00 - By this point, all bloons and blimps move 2x faster, their HP has increased by 100%. 0:59 to 0:30 - By this point, all bloons and blimps move 3.5x faster, their HP has increased by 250%. 0:29 to 0:15 - The player needs to have a bunch of extremely powerful towers and abilities to take all of the blimps down due to the intense HP and Speed. 0:14 to 0:00 - A random powerful boss bloon appears. By this point, the player needs to survive for the last 15 seconds in order to claim the reward. Trivia * This is one of the special missions that the player needs to survive for an amount of time. * This is also one of the special missions that the title is the same as the BGM, The Final Hour. * If the player saves up all of the 50 cash generated per second for the entire special mission, the player will have 180,000 cash. Category:Special Missions